SnowDrops (aka just another rewriten Harry Potter)
by A Wanna-be-Purple White Grape
Summary: Full summary inside. Salazar and Helga were twins, and their reincarnations met Harry, and things changed. Rated T because I'm still not sure how the rating system works. Also, English wasn't my first language and this is my first fanfic. I tried to write fiction before but never finished any because I get bored easily. Let's hope I won't give up this time around.
1. Summary

**Summary:**

About 1000 years ago, the Slytherin twins, Salazar and Helga Slytherin were magicked to reincarnate every 100 years after their death without any memory of their previous lives. In a universe, their reincarnations in 1980 died in a failed ritual to revive Voldemort of some loyal Death Eaters in 1987, therefore never attended Hogwarts in 1991. But in another universe, the survival of one Regulus Black had changed the tragic fate of the reincarnated twins. How will that change the world of Harry Potter we all know about?


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Harry was standing at King's Cross, yet he didn't know how to get to Platform 9. The passing guard didn't know anything either, and he was thinking Harry had lost his mind. Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, Harry realized. Even though there's still 20 minutes before the train to Hogwarts departed, Harry could tell he was getting more panic every minute passed. What would become of him if he couldn't get on the train?

At that moment there's a light tap on his shoulder. Harry turned around and found himself stared into a pair of green eyes, green eyes that weren't as obnoxiously bright as his own, but so kind and warm, and Harry felt like he understood the meaning of the word "home" for the first time in his life.

"You look like you need some helps with your direction. Maybe I can show you the way?" the girl that had just tapped Harry's shoulder asked.

She looked the same age as Harry, with soft blonde hair and a beautiful voice. Harry found himself blushing.

"T-Thank you." Harry stuttered. Why was he making a fool of himself?

"You're welcome." the girl smiled sweetly. "So where do you need to get to?"

Harry blushed harder. He didn't know if this girl could help him, or if she would think Harry lost his mind like the guard. But if he wanted to get anywhere, he had to try anyway.

"You may think I'm crazy, but I need to get to platform 9," Harry said.

The girl's eyes widened in realization.

"You're heading to Hogwarts, right?" asked the girl.

"Yes. How-?"

"I'm heading there too. It's my first time too, you know."

Harry felt relief. Finally, he could get to platform 9, to Hogwarts. And maybe he could befriend with this pretty girl too.

"This way, please."

The girl pulled Harry go with her to a very solid looking barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"All you have to do is walking straight at this barrier," she explained, still pushing him from behind. Harry stared at her over his shoulder, but she just smiled reassuringly.

Harry sighed. He just had to do it.

They went through the barrier and to a platform with a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform 9 on it.

He had done it.

"What do you think?" the girl asked.

"It feels magical."

The blonde giggled softly at Harry's pun. Harry blushed at the sound.

"Come on, this way. My brother's waiting."

"Your brother?"

"Oh yes, I have a twin brother. He goes with me this year. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a cousin. He's a bully though."

"That must be sad. Not getting along with your family."

"Yeah…" Harry replied sadly.

They reached a compartment with only a boy sitting in it. The boy looked up from his book. Although this boy had rather messy looking jet-black hair, his feature was strikingly identical to the blonde's. There's no doubt he was her twin. His green eyes, however, had that mischief sparkle that wasn't there in the blonde's eyes.

"Gigi, what took you so long? And who is it with you there?" the boy asked.

"Sorry." _Gigi_ apologized, even though her voice didn't sound apologetic at all. "Right, Altie, this is…"

_Gigi_ turned to Harry, blushing. "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind to introduce ourselves. My name is Helia Vega Black, and my brother is Selwen Altair Black. It's nice to make your acquaintances."

Harry, realizing he hadn't introduced himself, blushed too. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, too."

The twins' eyes widened.

"You're Harry Potter, as in Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, aren't you?" the boy – Selwen – asked cheerfully.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

"It must've been harsh. To be famous for surviving while losing your parents." murmured Helia.

She looked at him understandingly. Strange how she could make her gaze look sympathetic while not making him feel pitied at all.

Harry smiled softly at the blonde. "Believe me when I say I would choose to have my family with me over this fame every day."

He looked at Helia's kind eyes. She caught his eyes and smiled gently. Harry'd never felt being so close to anyone in years, and they'd just met less than 15 minutes. He wouldn't trade this friendship with the World, Harry decided. But someone had to choose that moment to interrupt them.

"Hey hey, but you know, I heard that after his parents' death and his godfather's capture, Harry Potter was sent to live with his muggle relatives. Is it true? Is it true?" Selwen's energetic voice rang through the compartment, a bit too cheerful for such a question.

"Er… Yes. I…" replied Harry uneasily.

"Hey, did your muggle relatives love you? Did they treat you well? Or maybeee…" Selwen's eyes suddenly lost their cheerfulness and went sharp with deadly seriousness. "Those muggle of relatives _abused_ you?"

Selwen hissed at the word "abuse". Harry's discomfort grew. _That's not some questions you ask others at your first meet. It's too personal._

"I… They…" Harry found himself at a loss of words. How was he supposed to answer this kind of question? Should he stay silent, lie, or-

"Don't you dare lie to me about this, Harry!" Selwen's growl caught Harry off guard. "I would know who was being abused when I meet one. And you are one, Harry. Don't you dare lie to my face saying _they_ didn't do anything to you!"

Harry's face grew redder and redder at each word. He didn't need to be reminded of _that_ right the first day to Hogwarts.

"Altair!" Helia growled at her twin brother. "You overstep the boundaries again!"

"But Vega, this IS important. He needs help with it!"

"That's still no excuse for your bringing up something clearly makes Harry uncomfortable. Harry could choose to tell us about it in his own time, or not at all. Seriously Altair, you really should have known better."

Harry's anger had subsided when he realized what Selwen's question was aiming to.

"Do you…" Harry's voice quivered with excitement, with hope "Do you really can help me?"

Two pair of identical green eyes turned to his direction.

"Of course Harry, we'd love to be of help to you. And it isn't because you're the Boy-who-Lived or something, but because you're Harry, and no one, child or not, should be put under abuse." Helia moved closer to Harry and brought him into a tight hug. "We should know, after all."

Harry's eyes widened at the implication. Did Helia and Selwen get abused too?

He shuddered at the thought of someone harming this sweet girl and her twin. Harry unconsciously wrapped his hands tightly around her, as if to protect her from the World. He raised his eyes and looked into another pair of green eyes. Selwen caught his eyes and grinned brightly.

"Don't worry little Harry. You won't have to go back to your relatives if you don't want to. I swear."

Harry was overwhelmed with joy that he didn't care that he'd just gotten called "little" by someone his age and even shorter than him. Harry was beyond happy. He wouldn't have to come back to the Dursleys any more. No more beatings nor starvings. He felt like crying in happiness. Helia sang a calming lullaby softly into his ear. Her song was beautiful, and Harry actually thought that there was magic in her voice too.

The door of the compartment slid open at the moment and a redheaded came in. Harry and Helia quickly stopped their hug and looked up.

"Is there still empty seats?" The boy asked awkwardly. "Everywhere else is full."

"Come take this seat," Selwen said patting the seat beside him.

"Thanks." The redheaded sat down.

"Hey, Ron."

Another pair of twins came standing at the door.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Little firsties," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother."

"Altair and Vega Black," Selwen replied.

"Blacks?" Ron asked disbelievingly. He opened his mouth, but whatever he intended to say was silenced by Selwen's glare. Ron closed his mouth, but still shooted nasty glares at Selwen and Helia's directions for some reasons.

Harry felt annoyed at this boy. He clearly didn't know Selwen and Helia, yet he looked at them like they are somethings _vile_! While Selwen pointedly ignored his glare, Helia looked rather uncomfortable. Harry found himself grow angry with the redheaded. Helia was a sweet girl and she didn't deserve such treatment. He was about to snap at the boy – Ron – when a redheaded twin interrupted.

"Ron, stop it. It's disgraceful. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"We're sorry about our little brother's behaviour." The other redheaded twin said.

"But they're Blacks. They're dark. I bet they will become slimy Slytherins soon enough!"

"Ron!" A redheaded twin scolded.

"But-" A glare from the twins sent Ron back to silence again.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Gigi belongs to the Huffs. It's in the blood, you know." Selwen pompously informed him.

Ron huffed "Who would want to become a Hufflepuff!" He then added after a second thought. "Well, I get better Hufflepuff than Slytherin though."

Hufflepuff and Slytherin, Harry remembered Hagrid mentioned about them before. They're 2 of the 4 Hogwarts houses. Slytherin was for the evils and Hufflepuff was for the duffers. But…

"I'm not sure about these houses, but if Helia belongs to the Hufflepuff then they can't be that bad!"

"Well said, Harry!" Selwen praised him. The cheerfulness still lingered in his voice. "But please call us by our second name."

"Uh, okay…" Harry nodded, not really understood the reason behind it. Helia and Selwen were fine names in Harry's opinion.

Noticing his questioning look, Selwen smiled brightly at him, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "The bastard – our biological father – called us by these names."

There's a realization glint in Harry's eyes. So Helia and Selwen, no, Vega and Altair's father was the one abusing them.

Harry squeezed Vega's hand. She looked up and smiled sadly. "You needn't worry about it, Harry. It's all in the past. Father saved us back then, and he will you too now."

Harry smiled at the kind-hearted girl. Even when she was clearly upset over Ron's words, she still cared about him. The moment was interrupted and they were back to reality again.

"Harry?" said one of the Weasley twin suddenly.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you-?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter." chorused the twins.

"Yes, I am," said Harry defiantly.

The 2 boys gawked at him, and Harry tried not to turn red. He hadn't done with Ron yet.

"We'd love to get to know you more-" started a twin.

"But our friend, Lee Jordan must get mad over waiting for us by now." said the other.

"So, see you later, then." they chorused again.

"Bye," said Altair and Vega. Harry and Ron stayed silent as the twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded, still glaring at him.

Ron squirmed a little under Harry's glare. "Oh- well, look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Ron," Harry said.

"Okay. Fine!" Ron turned to the Black twins. "Look, I'm sorry for distrusting you because you're the Blacks" when Harry raised an eyebrow at him, Ron quickly added, "and for being rude, and for insulting the entire Hufflepuff house." Ron finished, his face's as red as his hair.

"Good," Harry said.

Silence pervaded the compartment. Ron was too awkward to start a conversation, Altair wrote somethings in his book again, and Harry surely didn't want a conversation with Ron anytime soon. Finally, Vega put a stop to this silence.

"Okay, why don't we start all over again and be friends this time? I'm Vega Black," She said, holding out her hand.

Ron's only too grateful to take her offering hand, "I'm Ron Weasley."

In fact, Harry still not feels that comfortable to befriend with Ron yet. The boy was a bigot, and he charged his attitude right after knowing Harry's name, and that must say something about his nature. But he was willing to give Ron a second chance if for Vega's sake alone. And this helped Harry confirm something she had said earlier too. About the reason that she said she would help him not because he was Harry Potter, and he was thankful about it. Because Harry was just Harry, not the famous Boy-who-Lived, and surely not the Wizarding World's saviour.

Vega, Harry realized, unsurprisingly was kind toward everybody. It's just her nature to be nice. But, Harry thought, she's too kind-hearted for her own good. Then again, it's why she's so precious and Harry had every intention to protect her innocence to the best of his ability. A glance across the compartment showed Harry that Altair had looked up from his book and was thinking along the same line as him. He caught his eyes briefly, winked at him, then turned back to his book for the second time.

Harry sighed and looked at Ron's expecting gaze, "I'm Harry Potter," he introduced himself, properly this time.

Now all three of them turned to the last participant of the compartment, the only one who still hadn't introduced himself again. Altair's seemingly unfazed under their expectant gaze, but after a moment or two, he looked up.

"Do I really really really have to play this game?" he wailed, "it's childish, and useless, and stupid!"

There was a tinge of crocodile tears in his eyes. Harry couldn't believe this boy.

"Yes, you really really really do," Vega returned expertly, "now stop being a drama queen and just introduce yourself."

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'm Altair Black, the ultimate supreme Dark Lord in training," he smirked at Ron's fearful expression at the mention of Dark Lord, then turned to Vega, "happy?"

"Yes. Thank you for spending your precious time taking part in this childish, useless and stupid game of mine," she mockingly bowed to him.

Altair, in return, mockingly glared at her. But soon enough, the compartment was roaring with laughter.

Harry felt better after the laughter, and the mood in the compartment got lighter, too. That's when something the Black twins said earlier caught his attention, something he had meant to ask but hadn't time to mention.

"Vega," Harry called.

"Yes?" Vega asked, waiting patiently for Harry to find the word.

"You said it before," Vega still waited patiently with her full attention paid to Harry. In fact, the whole compartment had fell silent, too interested in what he had to say. Harry, red in the face at the realization, finished quickly, "Yousaid'hisgodfather'scapture',sodoesthatmeanIhaveagodfather?"

Vega blinked, visibly tried to process what Harry had just said.

Altair seemed to be the only one that was able to catch his word as he was the one answering him.

"Yes, you do." There was a glint in his eyes for some reason, "now you mention it, I think Father said something like uncle Siri is Harry's godfather. Hey, do you think that makes us godcousins or something?"

Harry thought about the information he had just received. If he went along Altair's logic, then he had a family, he realized. A family of his own, with his godfather, his twin godcousins and their father as his goduncle. Harry felt a bit strange about all of this, but they're his family nonetheless, and he's not about to complain.

'But then again, why hadn't his godfather come for him yet? Did he maybe not want him?' Harry started to felt panic but stopped when he remembered something else – his godfather's capture. 'Does that mean his godfather is in prison? Is that why he couldn't get to him? And yet, what could possibly sentence him to prison for so long? Does that mean he was a follower of Voldemort, that he was evil?'

There're so many questions blooming in his head waiting to be answered.

"The uncle Siri you said is Sirius Black right?" asked Ron. Harry noticed a tinge of fear in Ron's voice. "But he was You-Know-Who's right-hand man, right? And the one sold out Harry's family's whereabouts."

Harry's world stopped at that moment. So the man was the reason everything went wrong, the reason his parents got found and murdered, the reason he had to live his miserable life with the Dursleys all those years. He felt a strong hatred for the godfather he never knew, so much that he was sure he'd rather forgive the Dursleys for all the torment they had given him than forgive the traitor who sold his family to Voldemort and then gave Harry living hell even after his capture.

Altair sickeningly cheerful voice cut Harry's train of thought. "But you see…" he started slowly, his shit-eating grin made Harry feel awfully annoyed, "there was no hard evidence proving uncle Siri was truly the traitor, was there?"

His question made Harry stop. Somehow it actually gave him hope against all odds. If he was right about what Altair was getting at then maybe…

"Did you know our dear uncle Siri had been tossed into Azkaban without a trial to prove his innocence?" Altair faked wiping his eyes, "Dear Father had been livid to find his brother had been in Azkaban for almost 10 years without a trial when we first got back to the Wizarding World 2 months ago," Altair grinned nastily, "I reckon the Ministry will experience the true extent of the Black's fury soon," his grin somehow managed to get so wide that it looked hurt.

Harry wasn't sure what was Azkaban, so he assumed it to be the name of the prison.

"Father has been pulling to get uncle a fair trial," Vega added quietly.

"How could you expect them to play anything fair? The Blacks were a nasty lot and-" but whatever Ron intended to say next was lost when he noticed the cold look in Altair's eyes on his otherwise still smiling brightly face. Ron gulped, "Sorry, I keep forgetting."

"That's right, you'd better remember from now on, or with the war coming back soon, you won't live to see your maturity," Altair said lightly like he hadn't just threatened Ron with the war or his life.

Ron paled visibly, "Yeah, sure…"

"Father doesn't believe uncle guilty for a moment. He said, and I quote, 'Sirius will die long before he serves the Dark Lord and betrays the Potters, the one he had chosen over his blood family long ago'," said Vega, brought the conversation back in track, "'but if the trial proves Sirius to be truly guilty,'," she continued quietly, "'then I would be the one to feed him to Dementors'."

Ron looked like he wanted to ask more, but not quite dared.

Harry's head was bombarded with questions too, but when he opened his mouth, what came out was:

"You two are new to the Wizarding World too?"

Altair, Vega and Ron blinked at his question. Then Altair blurted out laughing. His laughter effectively lightened the dark mood covered the compartment.

"I should have guessed you would ask that," Altair managed between his laughter.

"W-what?" Harry felt his face getting redder and redder, and he stammered, "What's wrong with asking that?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. And we're not exactly secretive about it, but," his laughter came to an abrupt stop, and the fact made Harry uneasy, "you're sharp, aren't you?" Altair smiled teasingly at Harry.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, Harry," Altair continued, faked feeling hurt, "it actually was a compliment, you know?"

"And you're being really creepy, you know?" said Ron, exactly the same line Harry was thinking.

There's a soft giggle coming from Vega. "Oh, it's just Altie being Altie," she looked at Harry and Ron, "If we continue being friends after the Sorting, I reckon you'll get used to it soon enough."

"Gigi, your words wound my heart so much that I'm not sure even your songs could heal it," Altair cried and clutched his heart dramatically.

Vega rolled her eyes at her twin's act.

$Don't worry Master, you still have me.$

Harry, didn't recognize whose voice it was, asked, $Who is it?$

All eyes in the compartment turned to him.

$What?$ asked Harry, oblivious of the situation.

"Harry, you are…" Ron looked like he might faint right then and there.

"I'm what?" asked Harry, clearly annoyed at the reminder of not being brought up in Wizarding World like he should have been.

$A speaker!$ was said at the same time with Altair's exciting "A Parselmouth!"

There was a brief silence, and then, "A what?"

"Of course he wouldn't understand with you just saying he's a Parselmouth or a speaker," Vege giggled, "Harry, a Parselmouth is a wizard or witch gifted with the ability to speak snake language."

"But-" Ron found his voice after his initial shock, "but it's dark magic!" he blurted out, "You-Know-Who was one, and he's evil!"

At that, Altair laughed out loud as if in great amusement.

"It's hereditary," Vega explained.

"Huh?" Ron's unenlightened face made Vega sigh and Harry roll his eyes.

"Listen, being hereditary with something means you are born with it," Harry explained to Ron, not feeling so stupid anymore.

"True," agreed Altair, having stopped laughing, "unlike you can choose to be good or evil, you either born a Parselmouth or you not. Like you either born a wizard or a squib." After a moment, he added, "And just like you can learn Parseltongue, there're spells and rituals that can take away your magic and leave you a squib, you know." There's a Cheshire cat-like grin on Altair's face. Creepy.

Ron's face turned white, "You can't do that!" he protested weekly, "I bet its dark magic and illegal!"

"Thank Circe my magical core is darker than most," Altair wiped his non-existent sweat on his forehead dramatically. He then turned back to Ron, smiled sickeningly sweetly, "and there're waaays to make sure nothing could be traced back to you, too!"

Ron's face possibly got paler at Altair's words.

Vega smacked Altair at the back of his head.

"Altie, stop scaring Ron!" she said, trying to sound serious but failed, "Poor him. Look at how pale he is."

"Who? Moi? There's no way I would do something like that!" Altair denied.

Vega rolled her eyes at her twin's tactic.

$Come on Master. Who do you think you are fooling?$ the voice – the snake – said.

$Naturally you're right, my dear,$ replied Altair. He then turned back to the compartment in general.

"Gentlemen, meet my beloved wand and familiar, Syringa!" announced Altair.

There's a movement in Altair's jacket, and then there's a black snake with vibrant lilac eyes coiled around his right hand.

$Hello,$ the snake greeted.

"You can't bring a snake to Hogwarts!" said Ron, still paled.

"Can't I?" asked Altair innocently, but of course no one bought it.

"Er… What do you mean by saying Syringa's your wand?" Harry asked.

"Cuz she literally is my wand, why else?"

Ron gasped at that, "She couldn't possibly be?"

"Yes, she is," said Altair.

"But it's just a myth."

"Well, it couldn't be 'just a myth' if she exists right here before your eyes, right?"

"Blimey!"

"Yes!"

"What is it?" Harry cut in, not at all understood what was going on.

"Gentlemen, behold," Altair started again, "a real-life Asklepian!"

At that, Syringa began to transform and in a blink of eyes, the snake was nowhere in sight and instead there's a wand in Altair's hand.

"Wow," said Ron.

There was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dear?"

They surely had talked a lot. It's already around half past twelve. Harry was sure they hadn't stopped talking since the train departed, which made it one and a half hour talking straight, he realized.

Harry, Altair and Vega leapt to their feet, but Ron's ears went pink and he muttered that he had brought sandwiches. They brought a lot and Harry told Ron to swap his sandwiches for his sweet.

Altair joined in, "Yeah Ron, have some of mine too." He then took out from somewhere a tea set, "Hey, would you like trying my tea too?"

Not waiting for the answer, Altair poured each of them a cup full.

"Where did you take your tea set from?" asked Harry curiously.

"Magic," replied Altair unhelpfully, already took a sip of tea himself.

Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious answer. He and Ron took a sip of tea at the same time, while Vega's enjoying her Chocolate Frog.

The tea was ridiculously sweet. Harry at least swallowed it out of politeness, but Ron spouted it all out the moment it touched his tongue.

"Merlin's beard, what is that?"

"Sweet tea?" Altair offered.

"It's outrageously sweet! How could anyone drink THAT?" Ron spat. Harry felt sympathy with him.

"I can't," volunteered Vega, "neither can Father, nor anyone I can think of."

"I can't, either," agreed Harry, "sorry mate," he offered Altair a smile.

"No way! Impossible! Unthinkable! How could anyone NOT enjoy my tea?" Altair clutched his heart as if in physical pain.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just face the truth, mate."

"Yeah!" said Ron, looking smug for the first time.

"No!" exclaimed Altair, "I don't believe it. I WON'T believe it!" denied Altair aggressively, "It's wrong and against nature to even begin to think of it!"

Everyone simply gave him stares of disbelief.

The compartment was full of laughter soon after. From then on, the conversation was relatively light like who got which cards or tried the Every Flavor Beans.

There was a round-faced boy coming in asking if they had seen his toad. He soon left after the answers he received were all negative. Ron wondered why the boy had been so bothered, but as his pet was a rat, Scabbers, he couldn't talk. He went pink, undoubtedly comparing Scabbers with Altair's legendary familiar.

Ron then offered to show them the spell to turn Scabbers yellow, he also admitted it hadn't worked the last time he tried.

Ron rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand.

"Look at me, I'm a walking hand-me-down. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat," said Ron.

Harry didn't know who Bill or Charlie or Percy was, so he decided to ask Ron later.

"Anyway-"

Ron had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back with a girl accompanied him.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost one," she said, voice bossy.

Altair snorted, but thankfully the girl didn't notice.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er- all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron and Vega and was relieved to see by their stunned faces that they hadn't learnt all the course books by heart either. Altair merely looked bored.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the 20th Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed, while Vega growled unfriendlily, "Are you reaaally just assuming you have known all about him just by reading some books? Harry's a human, and human's more complicated than that, you know."

Hermione went red in the face. "Of course I know that!" she said, "Pardon but who are you again?"

Vega rolled her eyes at the bushy girl. "I'm Helia Vega Black," she introduced, "but please call me Vega," added Vega.

"Altair Black," said Altair.

Hermione nodded.

"Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…" said Hermione, back to her normal self already. "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You four had better changed, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron, threw his wand back into his truck. "Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house do you think you will be in?" asked Harry, "I mean, we're known Vega shooting for Hufflepuff, what about you two?"

"Gryffindor, I hope," said Ron. "All my family was in it. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Voldemort was in?"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed.

"Yeah, Harry. Saying Lord Voldy's name is bad!" agreed Altair.

Ron gasped again.

"What?" Altair questioned innocently, "I'm technically not saying his name, right?"

Harry wasn't sure what to think about this statement of his. Well, it's true but something just felt off. Vega only sighed.

"And don't let one man cloud your better judgment on a quarter of Hogwarts population like that," continued Altair, his voice all of sudden turned deadly serious, "Father's a Slytherin, and he's great."

"Slytherin's traits isn't about evil, but cunning and ambition," agreed his twin sister.

"Gryffindor is about bravery and courage," said Altair, following Vega's explanation.

"Ravenclaw is about wit and creativity."

"And Hufflepuff is about hardworking and fairness," finished Altair.

"Wow," said Harry. "When you said it like that, I think I could guess where you'll go."

"And which house there is for me?" asked Altair challengingly.

"Slytherin," answered Harry, feeling more confident and sure of himself after saying it out loud, "I think you've been manipulating the mood in this compartment since the beginning, and that's why you're a Slytherin."

"Ding ding ding ding!" cheered Altair, "Great guessing, Sherlock."

"Who?" questioned Ron.

But before any of them could answer Ron, the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one as he was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the bodyguard-like boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coldly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and these unworthy-of-the-name-of-Black two, and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry, Ron and Vega stood up.

Altair looked bored, but before anyone could say anything, he said:

"You know Dray, bad-mouthing your own family won't make you look better."

The pink on Malfoy went darker.

"Who do you think you're calling Dray? We're no family. Don't know what cousin Regulus's thinking, blood-adopted the like of you," he sneered. "Or maybe he's just a filthy blood traitor, just like his brother," he smirked, "last time I checked, the blood traitor's still rotting in Azkaban."

While Vega looked like she's going to explode in rage, Altair wasn't so much as looking at Malfoy's direction. In fact, he just looked at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the World.

"You don't talk about Father and uncle like that!" Vega growled.

Harry had never heard she talking like that before, which didn't mean much as he only met her today. Still, it came as a surprise.

"Yeah," agreed Altair lightly, finally looked up from his nails. "What would cousin Cissa say, hearing her son talking like that about her favourite cousin?" His expression changed at once, and he grinned widely, "or maybe… our poor little Dray just feels bad because famous Harry Potter didn't take his hand."

Altair jumped over the table to Harry's side and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders affectionately. "Jealous?" he asked Malfoy.

Harry didn't need to turn his head to know that Altair was grinning from ear to ear behind him.

This time, Malfoy completely turned red. He tried to say something smart, but failed miserably, so all three of them simply disappeared at once.

As they left, Altair threw his arms off Harry's shoulders.

"And that," he said smugly, "is how a true Slytherin get rid of someone unwanted."

"Wow. I've never thought I would say this, but that's so cool mate!" said Ron excitedly.

Harry agreed because they would surely get themselves into a fight if not for Altair's interference.

Footsteps could be heard, and a second later, Hermione Granger came in.

"Is there something you need?" asked Vega.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there."

Ron scowled at her, "would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left.

"I'll go to the restroom," Vega informed them then left quickly.

When they had all done, a voice echoed through the train, notified them they'd be reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes.

They got off the train, followed Hagrid, got into their boat, and finally reached a huge, oak front door.

They were finally here.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

I can't believe I forgot this. But this's a fanfic, so this should be a given. Maybe I won't have to post disclaimer every chapter in the future? Once is enough, right?

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Ceremony**

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked Neville, who had found his toad – Trevor by then.

As Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door, Harry heard Syringa whisper hissed to Altair.

$Did Master know Ron's rat pet, Scabbers isn't normal?$

$What do you mean?$ asked Altair.

$His magical core feels like that of a human, a wizard.$

$A wizard… You mean, like an animagus?$

$Yes, that!$ agreed Syringa.

$What are you two talking about?$ asked Harry curiously.

At hearing Harry's voice, Altair's eyes widened a little, but they changed back to normal so fast that Harry thought maybe it's only a trick of the light.

Altair put his finger over his mouth and winked at Harry.

$You'll find out soon enough,$ said Syringa. She then turned back to her wand form.

Harry didn't hear Hagrid introduced the professor, or the professor's speech, just: "-you can while you are waiting."

Altair's hand then shot into the air.

"Yes, Mr…?" she eyed Altair.

"Altair Black, professor," answered Altair calmly under the stern professor's gaze. "I heard you're Hogwarts Transfinguration Professor."

"Yes, I am," agreed the professor, "what can I help you with?" she asked him.

"Yes. Professor, I have reasons to believe Ron Weasley's rat, Scabbers, isn't normal. Could you check Scabbers up to make sure that he isn't some animagus?" said Altair.

The professor looked like she was questioning his sanity, but finally, she sighed.

"Very well."

Altair called Ron to bring Scabbers. Ron nervously stepped up, shooting looks at Altair's direction. Altair in return rolled his eyes.

The professor raised her wand, said the spell. A flash of blue-white light erupted from her wand. Scabbers was frozen, fell off and hit the floor.

A moment later, a very short man was standing where the rat had been.

Murmurs erupted among the first-years with "Who?", or "What?", or "How?"

"Peter Pettigrew," growled Vega quietly. But the name and the venom in her voice made the chamber silent briefly before whispers broke out again.

Both the professor and the rat-man were too shocked to react, or maybe they just didn't know how to react yet.

"Holy great me!" exclaimed Altair. All eyes turned to him. "I can't believe my luck! With Peter Pettigrew found here, Father finally could force those idiots in the Ministry give dear uncle Siri a fair trial to plead his innocence."

Harry swore he saw Altair smirked at the professor and Pettigrew.

Harry wasn't sure what, but something did snap after Altair's words. Something that's heavily related to his godfather's supposed crime, he realized.

Pettigrew made a dart at them, at Altair to be specific, as he was the nearest and, well, said what he said. But before he could so much as touching his hair, the rat-man was stunned by the professor's spell.

"This is… much more serious than what I expected," she said slowly.

Altair rolled his eyes.

Harry could almost hear Altair sarcastically saying, 'Of course it is. Because you didn't expect ANYTHING at all,' and that was creepy in and of itself.

The professor floated the stunned man. Before she left, she turned to Altair, "I don't know how you got that information, but you have my thanks."

She left.

Harry had so much he wanted to ask about even when his brain seemed like it would explode with any more information. So he asked, but the first thing came out of his mouth was:

"Did you seriously just said 'Holy great me!'?" Harry asked, astonished.

Altair turned his kicked-puppy eyes to Harry, his voice's hurt, "But I'm great and you know it!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

There're gasps as about 20 ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Their conversation stopped as they noticed the first-years.

The professor returned shortly, "The matter will be deal with by the authority. Move along now," she said sharply, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

They formed a line and moved into the Great Hall with Harry feeling as though his legs had turned to lead. The professor put a patched and frayed and extremely dirty pointed wizard's hat on a 4-legged stool in front of them. While they all were staring at the hat, it twitched and began to sing. The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the 4 tables and then became still again.

The professor now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. She then began calling their name:

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A moment pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Black, Altair!"

The Great Hall broke into murmurs as Altair confidently walked to the stool. Harry didn't know why it took so long for the hat to shout Altair's house. After at least 10 minutes, that hat shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

As Altair went to the Slytherin table, he looked back at the hat once and waved at it cheerfully, to which the hat waved back? by its pointed tip. Look like it wasn't only Harry found this strange, as the whole hall was staring at them in bewilderment. Altair pompously ignored all the stares shot his way.

The Sorting continued with "Black, Vega!"

This time it didn't take the hat longer than a few seconds to shout "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everything went on in the same fashion with Hermione Granger sorted into Gryffindor, until "Hazel, Syringa!" "NO!"

The shout was from the Slytherin table, precisely from Altair, again.

The professor looked at Altair sternly, "Does something matter, Mr Black?"

"How do you even have her name up there? I don't remember she got any letter," said Altair.

The professor only looked at him, unimpressed.

"About that," the headmaster raised from his seat, "we received a letter from Miss Hazel a few days ago informing us that she hadn't got her letter and requested to have her education here. As this is a school, I don't see any problem with accepting her request," his eyes twinkled, "Mr Black, do you have problems with Miss Hazel educated here?"

"Yes…" said Altair slowly, debating whether he should let the whole school know about Syringa yet or not. In the end, he decided it would greater benefit him if everyone knew, so he said, "I mean, she's my wand and familiar," he shrugged.

Gasps and screams are coming from the Slytherin table as Syringa crawled out from Altair's robe. Then, she began to transform and after a moment, a girl was standing before their eyes. She had the same lilac eyes as her snake form, her long black hair tied into twin tails with big red ribbons. Her dress robe wasn't ordinary plain black robe like theirs, but dark brownish red with bright red trim matching with the ribbons on her hair.

Gasps were echoed through the Great Hall. Harry heard murmurs sounded like animagus, but he and Ron knew better.

Harry turned to Ron questioningly, "Askl- something, er-, they can turn into humans?"

"Asklepians, Harry," said Ron, "and don't ask me. I didn't know they truly exist until today."

"Sorry," said Harry.

"No harm's done," shrugged Ron.

They turned back to the duo.

"Sorry for sending Astrophel without your permission, Master," said Syringa unapologetically.

"So that's where he went," said Altair. His tone didn't sound surprised at all, as if he had suspected as much. Maybe he had. 'You just can't be sure with this person,' Harry thought gingerly.

Headmaster Dumbledore cut in their conversation gently, "Mr Black, you said Miss Hazel's your wand and your familiar. Could she be-?" he asked what most of the hall was wondering.

"Yes," agreed Altair carelessly.

"An Asklepians," whispered the headmaster, but everyone in the Great Hall could hear him perfectly all the same.

There were more gasps in the hall as people realized the nature of the twin tails girl.

"But they're a myth," cried the redheaded twin from the other side of the hall.

"Apparently not, and she's standing right here," said Syringa irritatedly.

Hermione Granger's hand shot into the air from the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, Miss Granger, right?" the headmaster asked in a grandfatherly voice.

"Yes, sir," she answered quickly, then asked in a voice just as quick, "what exactly is an Asklepian, sir?"

Harry thought about her question. It's true he knew Asklepians was something really rare, but it's also true that he didn't know a thing about them besides their name and rarity. He waited for the headmaster to explain eagerly.

"Yes yes," the headmaster started, "an Asklepian is a magical snake transformed from a wand that met his or her destinated wizard or witch. Because most wands normally don't ever meet their destinated ones, Asklepians become so rare that they are thought to be a myth even in Wizarding World."

"Asklepian… a snake… a wand…" muttered Hermione to herself, thinking really hard about something. Her eyes then lit up.

"The Rod of Asclepius!" she half gasped, half shouted excitedly. "It's the symbol of medicine and health care!"

That drew stares from everyone in the hall to Hermione.

The bushy girl, upon realizing her situation, blushed madly.

"So muggles do know some magic myth after all," sneered Malfoy.

Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Yes yes, Asclepius was an ancient Greek wizard who was said to be one of the best healers of all time," said Dumbledore, "He was the first to have awakened an Asklepian."

"He was a wizard?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. One of the best, too," said Dumbledore, "Anyway, as I was saying before I got interrupted," his eyes flashed in Hermione's direction. She looked down and blushed again. "Masters of Asklepians are said to be immune from all kinds of poison-"

"Most, headmaster," cut in Syringa.

Although Altair was being quiet and smiling, Harry could practically hear him mentally screaming at Syringa to stop giving information away so easily, but she continued on, oblivious of her master's thought.

"I can't go against Basilisks' venom since they're-" she shrugged, "King of Serpents."

"Seeing as your kind is very rare, I'm afraid we don't have much information about you," said Dumbledore regretfully.

Syringa thought about that. "Well, I guessed that can't be helped," she said carelessly. "So…" began Syringa, "as a magical being associated strongly with healing, I can speed up the recovery of the sick and injured;

"As a wand, I can sense other's magical aura."

The Transfiguration Professor's eyes widened. "That's how Mr Black got his information."

Harry was dumbfounded, 'What information?'

"That's right, ma'am. I told Master about the rat," beamed Syringa.

Altair rolled his eyes.

"My mental and physical age takes after that of Master," continued Syringa.

"And of course," said the twin tails mischievously, $I can speak the sneak language.$

"I think that is to be expected," chucked Dumbledore. He addressed to the whole hall, "She just said, 'I can speak the snake language'."

Sighs of relief were echoed in the hall as they knew what had been said.

"You can speak our tongue?" Syringa asked in amazement.

"No, I can understand Parseltongue, but can't speak the language."

"And here I thought you're a speaker," said the twin tails.

"Hey, can you transform into a wand?" asked a redheaded twin.

"Yeah, I want to see it, too," agreed the other.

Murmurs of agreement could be heard through the hall.

"Well, normally I would ignore such request," said Syringa, "but since it is to prove I am what I said, I guess I'm making an exception this time."

Then she transformed. One moment, she was standing there, and the next, there's only lay a hazel wand, and then she was back into a girl again.

Applauds erupted around the Great Hall.

"A real Asklepian!" they whispered in astonishment. Maybe only by seeing it with their own eyes now could they believe it.

"Ahem-" a strict voice was heard. It was from the Transfiguration Professor. "Albus, the Sorting ceremony needs to continue."

"Of course you're right, Professor McGonagall," agreed Dumbledore, "Miss Hazel's situation is quite unique here."

"I'm her master, so I should have more say about her than anyone here," protested Altair.

"But Hazel has her own thought and magic just like any of us," peeped in Hermione, "Shouldn't she have rights to choose to have her education or not?"

"But I don't want it!" wailed Altair childishly.

Harry frowned. 'What's wrong with that kid? His reason is just that he doesn't want it? Such selfishness.'

Most people were taking Hermione's side in this argument. So was Harry.

"And Rinrin's my wand. Wouldn't it be of inconvenience to me?" asked Altair, tears gleaming on his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Okay, so he does have a point, but it obviously isn't enough.' Harry was sure everyone was having the same line of thought like him.

Syringa out of the blue laughter made them turned to her curiously.

"Oh please. I know you bring your second wand with you, Master. I can sense them," was all she said.

Altair blinked his tear away, "Oopsie! You caught me here." A cheeky grin was plastered on his face.

Harry had a sudden urge to punch that grin off his face. 'Since when did he become so violent?' Harry realized with horror.

Meanwhile, Altair made a show with his hands. One moment, there's nothing on both of his hands and the next, there's his second wand. Harry thought that was more likely to be a Muggle magic trick than a real spell.

"Fine, you can study here," said Altair.

Harry found himself cheered along with everyone else.

"But-" everyone groaned, "you get to be in Slytherin with me," said Altair.

Syringa rolled her eyes, "But it doesn't work like that. You know better than anyone that I'm not of Slytherin material," she then looked at her master in the eyes, "So where do I truly belong to, Master?" she asked quietly, her face serious.

"Gryffindor," grunted Altair.

Contrary to what everyone expected, the word came out was not dripped with loathing or hatred, but fondness.

Syringa smiled at her troublesome master. "Thank you," she said.

"Ahem, I think I'm the one who has the final say about who going which house here," said the Sorting Hat.

Altair rolled his eyes at the hat, "As if you have any opinion different to mine."

"But Sazar, we have a 1000 years old tradition here," said the hat.

"Ugh! Formality," groaned Altair, but he didn't say anything else.

Harry felt lost. Was it just him or everything did feel weirder with Altair around?

The Sorting finally continued with Syringa sorted into Gryffindor. Then Neville into Gryffindor and Malfoy into Slytherin.

And then, at last-

"Potter, Harry!"

As he stepped forward, whispers broke out all over the hall. The hat dropped over his eyes. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear, "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harry relaxed. So did that mean he could go any house? that he wouldn't be an outcast?

"Of course you belong here," the voice reassured him, "How about Slytherin? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that."

Harry thought about that. Sure he had heard bad things from Hagrid and Ron about the house, but when Vega and Altair explained about it, Harry could see each house had traits to be proud of, just different. So he's neutral about it. That when he remembered Altair was in Slytherin too. His supposed godcousin was incredible. From what Harry could tell after their time together on the train – and it hadn't been a day yet – Altair's confidence and ability to have their conversation in his complete control was fantastic. That's why he's also frightening. And he seemed to have no tact if the first question he had asked him after knowing Harry's identity was anything to go by. To think he would have to share a dorm with his supposed godcousin, Harry wasn't sure he wanted it anymore. But his realization came a second too late.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

Harry took off the hat. The Great Hall was silent save for Vega's polite clap from the Hufflepuff table and Altair's loud cheer from the Slytherin table. Everyone else was frozen in disbelief.

Harry looked at the first-years' line to find Ron briefly. Ron looked hurt and betrayed when their eyes met, and dare he said it, hateful and disgusted.

Harry frowned. He thought Ron was over all those 'slimy snakes' and 'Slytherins are evil' things, but evidently he was wrong.

Harry swiftly stood up and went to the Slytherin table, and was immediately dragged to the seat next to Altair by none other than the devil himself. His abrupt movement snapped everyone in the hall out of their trance.

There were gasps and murmurs all through the hall. Professor McGonagall clearing her throat effectively silenced the hall.

"Let's continue the Sorting ceremony," she said.

The Sorting ended with Ron sorted into Gryffindor and a boy named Zabini into Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there, although, with sharp eyes, you could see the curious look he sent Harry's way. Harry thought Altair noticed too since the grin on his face kept growing wider and wider as if challenging Dumbledore? 'And he looks rather smug, and triumphant? Is there some sort of competition between Altair and Dumbledore that Harry's unaware of?'

"There is, indeed," came Altair's answer out of the blue. That caught Harry off guard.

"H-how?" sputtered Harry.

"You must be wondering how I know what you're thinking," chirped Altair merrily.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Of course I would know! Since we're soulmates!"

"We- what?" asked Harry, dumbfounded.

"Soulmates!" answered Altair as if that was the most obvious thing in the World.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you don't feel it, Harry. Our special connection bound by Lady Magic herself." Altair was sniffing at this point, eyes brimming with tears.

"Ahh- Please don't cry-" Harry found himself saying, not sure what to think of this situation.

Altair was silent for a moment, and then,

"Pffft! I can't believe you actually fell for it. No way in hell you're my soulmate. No. Way," he said between his laughter.

Altair's words sounded strangely like an insult to Harry's ear. His face went red. Harry was having a hard time remembering he wasn't violence-prone. Dumbledore saying 'Nitwit' in the background didn't help the matter.

"Here, have some water. You look like you need it." A voice came from beside Harry. It was from a beautiful blonde girl with the most striking blue eyes Harry had ever seen. He vaguely remembered her name was Daphne Greengrass from the Sorting. Even when they were the same age, the girl possessed that regal aura none others whom Harry had met before had.

Harry, distracted from his anger, thanked the blonde. The girl, in return, only nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

Suddenly, Altair stood up and ran to the Hufflepuff table, took Vega with him to the spot before the long table where the teachers were sitting. Harry thought Altair love being the centre of attention. 'No,' Harry corrected himself, 'I'm sure of it.'

"Lady and gentlemen, witches and wizards," announced Altair grandly.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr Black?" asked Professor McGonagall, but Altair continued on as if didn't hear her.

"May I present you your new beloved idol, Gigi Black! Feel free to fall for her, but she's mine," said Altair.

Everyone booed him.

Vega stepped ahead. The hall quieted down to hear what she had to say.

"I wrote this song myself as a welcome gift for all of you here. Please hear it out!" she sounded almost pleading at the end of her very short speech.

Dumbledore smiled as he stood up from his seat again, "I believe it won't do us any harm to try what Miss Black here had prepared for us. The least we could do is to listen to her song."

Murmurs of agreement broke through the hall. People were curious.

"Then without further ado, let the show begin!" said Altair. He took out a cube seemingly out of nowhere, like with his tea set on the train. Upon tapping his wand on the cube, instruments appeared all over the place and started playing themselves. The melody was beautiful, but what captured all their hearts was when Vega started singing. Her voice was angelic. However, the real thing that made her performance special was her magic. White, pure light magic radiated from every single note she sang, covered the whole hall with its warm and homelike feeling, eased their consciences. Harry hadn't noticed how tired he felt until all the exhaustion was lifted from his shoulders. He felt a rush of renewed energy ran within his vein.

When the song ended, the Great Hall was thundering with claps and shouts like "One more time!" or "I love you!"

"SILENCE, PEASANTS!" shouted Altair, effectively silenced the hall.

"Mr Black, please refrain from calling others peasants," Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry mom," said Altair playfully.

"Mr Black, I'm not your mom," said Professor McGonagall sternly.

"But isn't Head of House like a parent to the house?" asked Altair innocently.

"I'm the Head of Gryffindor house," said the professor.

"So…?" said Altair.

"You're in Slytherin," answered Professor McGonagall.

"Hehehe. You caught me," laughed Altair.

He turned to the hall again, "My sister has a feast to enjoy too!" He nodded to Vega, who smiled back then quickly returned to her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"And," Altair continued, "I, too, have a surprise prepared for you. Can't have Gigi be the only one with a welcome gift."

That piqued everyone's curiosity. What kind of gift did he prepare?

Altair grinned madly. Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"Enjoy," said Altair. The alarm bell in Harry's head somehow got louder as Altair raised his wand and cast the spell.

Magic covered the Great Hall for the second time. But this time, it wasn't light magic but dark magic? The difference between Altair's and Vega's magic was so obvious that Harry, as inexperienced with magic as he was, could still pick out the two. Yet this wasn't anything he would have expected to feel about Dark Magic. It didn't feel sinister nor foul. Hell, it didn't even feel uncomfortable. Just different.

Gasps were heard all over the hall as people realized what the spell was for. Everyone's robe was changed into some of the most ridiculous combines of colours Harry had ever seen. And when he said everyone, it meant literally EVERYONE in the hall: be it students, professors, or even ghosts! Harry didn't know how it worked on ghosts, considering them being transparent. Then again, he didn't know a thing about magic, yet.

"Bow to me, peasants, for I, Hogwarts' newest King of Pranksters, have arrived!" exclaimed Altair. But then he lowered his head, as if he was about to inform them some regrettable news, "That's what I want to say, but since I've just arrived today, and Hogwarts has her own resident pranksters, real good one, too, I've heard, I guess I can't claim the title, yet." When Altair looked up, his face had been split by that crazed grin of his, "But worry not, my dear friends, for this is nothing that can't be solved by a Pranking War!"

"You are on, firstie!" came a shout from the Gryffindor table. It was the Weasley twins.

"Mr Black, 50 points from Slytherin for openly pranking the whole hall and waging a pranking war, and detentions for the rest of the semester."

The Slytherins' mouths were agape. They would have to start the year with negative points. If looks could kill then Altair would have died for the thousandth time that night with the glares he received from the Slytherin table. There were small cheers from the rest of the school, however.

Obviously, Altair seemed unaffected by anything. He even had the nerve to POUT childishly.

"Now undo your spell," said Professor McGonagall.

"Can't do, mom," said Altair, "The spell will last for a week. And change your robes won't help, either, because the subjects of this spell are you, not your robes."

Professor McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, do something!"

Dumbledore waved his wand, then turned to Professor McGonagall with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Minerva, but look like Mr Black told the truth."

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, her voice disappointed. "If we're to put aside the ridiculousness of those colour, it would still be hard for us to recognize which first-year belongs to which house."

"I can solve that problem," volunteered Altair. Before anyone had the time to react, he had cast the spell again.

"What-?" Harry breathed. When he looked around the hall, he immediately knew what the second spell did.

Everyone's hair had adopted the untamable quality of the Potter hair. 'Okay, that actually is beside the point,' thought Harry. The main point was their colour had changed. The Gryffindors got red with gold highlighted hair while the Ravenclaws got blue with bronze highlighted hair, the Hufflepuff got yellow and black highlight, and the Slytherins got… violet and silver highlight.

"Huh? Why Slytherins get violet hair? Isn't our house's colour green?" Harry found himself asked.

"Why, you asked. It's obviously because violet's my favourite," answered Altair innocently.

"You- you used dark magic on us, didn't you?" screamed Ron from the Gryffindor table. "Twice," he accused.

"Nope," said Altair, popping the "p".

"But you did," said Ron.

"Nah ah," denied Altair.

There was a burst of loud laughter coming from the Sorting Hat. "Oh come on, Sazar. You know full well it is all too obvious after Heli's pure light magic performance."

Harry guessed Sazar was for "Selwen" Altair and Heli was for "Helia" Vega.

Altair wailed, "But dark magic is evil and my curse is harmless and for pranking purpose only."

'He just said _curse_,' thought Harry.

"But that's your intention, right? To show them that "dark" isn't equal to "evil"," said the hat.

Altair instantly stopped weeping and grinned, "You know me too well."

"Of course I do," agreed the hat, "By the way, 50 points to Slytherin for great spell work, 20 points to Slytherin for explaining the nature of the spell to the staffs, 30 points to Slytherin for solving a problem the staffs can't solve creatively. And of course, 50 points to Hufflepuff for Heli's great performance."

Everyone's eyes were like saucers. Big surprise.

"Thanks. You're the best, Sabby," chirped Altair.

"Naturally I'm the best. But my name isn't Sabby, mind you," said the hat.

"Then tell me, my dear friend, if your name isn't Sabby, then what would it be?" said Altair.

'Is this a theatre stage to him?' thought Harry, along with many others.

"I will have you know, 3 out of 4 Hogwarts founders called me Sebastian, and my name has remained so since their time," answered the hat – Sebastian.

"As I said, Sabby," concluded Altair.

"No, it's not," argued Sebastian.

"But you've just said, 3 out of 4 called you Sebastian, which means 1 called you something else, which I suppose was Sabby. And you, my dear friend, secretly love being called so, no matter how many time you deny it," said Altair, his voice serious.

"Heaven, you remind me of Sazar so much," cried Sebastian.

"Because I literally am Sazar, you know," cheered Altair, but it sounded forced to Harry's ears.

"I know!" said the hat, "But you still aren't my Sazar. He's gone, long ago."

Sebastian sounded broken. No one seemed to have an idea of what this exchange was about but the two in it.

Maybe it was just Harry's imagination, but for a brief moment, he saw a glimpse of bright purple in Altair's eyes as he said softly to the hat.

"But Sabby, he's right here."

Sebastian could only nod his pointed tip sadly. Harry thought if the hat could cry, it – he? would have cried right then and there.

The moment was broken by none other than Altair himself as he grinned and folded his arms behind his head.

"Aww, Sabby's such a crying hat."

"Don't get cocky or I will dock your point," said Sebastian threateningly.

"You won't," said Altair.

Much to everyone's surprise, or not-surprise, the hat agreed, "I won't."

Altair grinned, "I know you love me."

Finally, someone cut in their strange conversation.

"So, the Sorting Hat can give or dock point," said Dumbledore.

"I can," agreed the hat.

"Sebastian, right?" asked Dumbledore.

"You get that right, headmaster."

While Dumbledore was asking the hat, Altair sneaked back to his seat beside Harry, enjoyed the feast and acted normally as if nothing had happened.

"What was that about?" questioned Harry.

"Hmm~ who knows. Sabby just got emotional," sang Altair.

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Come on. Let's enjoy the feast. I'm dead hungry hear," said Altair.

The feast continued without a hitch, if you didn't count the glances sometimes went their way.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, and unsurprisingly, the direction of Altair as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but stopped the moment he realized no one in Slytherin was laughing.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Altair.

"But, wouldn't it be more interesting if he was?" said Altair, but his grin didn't match his eyes.

Harry frowned. Altair's reaction made him more unsettling than he appreciated.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone picks their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

While there's somebody finished the song at different time, most students took Vega's lead, included Harry. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Just as students were about to leave the hall, an unmistakable voice called. Harry felt like sighing. The hall stopped momentarily at the voice. They all were waiting for the drama queen to strike again.

"Why the reaction, everyone?" asked Altair, the culprit who had just made everyone stop from their leaving. "I only called the headmaster."

"Why, indeed," Harry laughed humourlessly.

Dumbledore didn't seem to be affected by the reaction of the hall as he answered Altair in his grandfatherly voice.

"Yes, Mr Black?"

"May I borrow Sabby if I could cleanse him?" asked Altair excitedly.

"What? You won't borrow me right now?" cried the hat, "but you promised."

"I agreed to borrow you and to wear you around so you wouldn't be stuck in the Headmaster's office all year, yes. But did I ever mention the time, that I would do that right this year?" asked Altair.

"That's cheating!" screamed the hat.

"Hah! Sucks to be you!" laughed Altair cruelly, "I'm a Slytherin, after all," he added quietly.

"Okay. Fine. I get it. But why not now?" asked Sebastian.

Altair levelled the hat with his stare. Finally, he opened his mouth, but the words that came out weren't nice.

"Do you seriously think that I would wear you, the extremely old, dirty rag of a talking hat, around days and nights? No. I have no intention of soiling my hair with your filthiness, you timeworn, _sabby_ piece of a hat."

Many frowned at Altair's unkind words. Sebastian twisted himself, but…

"S-shut up you little midget! I bet this time around you won't grow tall either!" cried the hat smugly.

"Hey! Don't go and jinx my height!"

"Your height doesn't need me to jinx it since it has jinxed itself the moment you came to this world," said the hat.

"Whoahhh!" bellowed Altair, turning on the waterworks. But with the way they were, no one could mistake them for real tears.

"You're so mean, Sabby!"

As fast as the tears came, they stopped.

"Phew! I feel so muuuch better now after crying my eyes out."

That… somehow confirmed Harry's suspicion that Altair and Sebastian enjoyed their… banter.

Altair then turned to Dumbledore expectingly.

Dumbledore, immediately understood what he meant, smiled.

"Of course, Mr Black. Who am I to deny Sebastian's wish to be out of my office. I should have realized sooner how dull life must be to stay in the same room centuries and only get out to sort students once each year," said Dumbledore regretfully.

"I'm glad you understand, headmaster," said the hat, turning back to Altair's direction, "but the imp thinks I'm too dirty."

"It's the truth," pouted Altair.

"And I bet you can find the spell to cleanse me in a week or so," grumbled Sebastian.

"You forgot, Sabby, that even I'm a genius, I'm new to magic, too," said Altair.

"Hah! Say that to your prank victims," said the hat.

Even though Harry didn't know about magic, he could still tell the prank just now was quite a feat, and to compare it with the task to cleanse an old hat, the task seemed to weighted nothing.

"Oops! You caught me. Okay, I'll admit. The truth is, I'm too busy with pranks planning and spell-for-pranking researching, so I won't have the time," said Altair.

"What kind of reason is that?" asked Sebastian, only to be answered by a nonchalant shrug from Altair.

"Aren't friends supposed to help each other first?"

"Tough luck. It's King of Pranksters' responsibility that came first to me, you know."

"You aren't even King of Pranksters yet!" argued Sebastian.

"You caught me again!" grinned Altair.

But as soon as the grin came, it's gone.

"But really, what's your matter, _Hat_? Are those years so lonely that you have to cling to someone you know less than an evening? Why don't you just go to the other professors?"

'Well, the last part does have a point,' thought Harry.

"We aren't friends," said the hat.

"Welp, we aren't friends either!" said Altair.

"Hey, don't joke about it!" said Sebastian.

"Aye~" replied Altair easily, "But Sabby, seriously?"

"No?" As Altair raised his eyebrow unimpressed, Sebastian quickly added, "Their routines aren't as interesting as yours."

"And what do you about my routine?"

"Oh pwease, it doesn't take a genius to know, with you being such a drama queen and all," declared Sebastian, murmurs of agreement followed.

"Moi, a drama queen? I don't know what you're talking about, Sabby," said Altair _innocently_, but one must be blind, or stupid, or both, to fall for it.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. 'No,' Harry corrected himself, 'Sebastian's a hat, he doesn't have eyes, so he can't roll something that practically is nonexistent, right?' thought Harry worriedly.

Harry blinked his eyes once, and twice, but the illusion of a pair of big brown eyes stayed on the hat. "Huh?"

"What the-?"

"Merlin's pants!"

"The Sorting Hat has eyes!"

"CIRCE, I HAVE EYES!" the shriek from the hat dominated all the other noises, making the hall fell silent.

"I'm so sorry!~" cried Neville from the Gryffindor table. "It wasn't intentional, I swear!"

"Wow," Harry heard Daphne said from beside him, "For once someone causes a scene beside _him_."

Harry didn't need to ask to know who "_him_" is.

"The Gryffindor is quick with spells, too. This must be the famous Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry," said the girl.

Harry didn't think so, but decided against voicing his disagreement for he was so sleepy then.

"How did you do that?" someone asked Neville.

"W-when I watched A-Altair and Mr Sebastian bickering, I- I just imagined what M-Mr Sebastian's expression would look like. I imagined too hard…" He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, I don't mind having eyes," reassured the hat.

"Yeah, even when he's too old to have big puppy eyes now," added Altair.

"Hey!"

And then…

"I did it!" Vega exclaimed.

"Huh-?"

The Sorting Hat was cleansed.

"I imagined Mr Sebastian clean and hummed a melody under my breath, and the magic worked," she explained.

"As I said, she practically has a cheat code, with what being able to perform magic with only needing to find a suitable melody, logic and theory thrown out of the window," said Altair, shrugging.

Vega blushed.

"Well, not as cheating as _Ric_, at least," he murmured quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" said Altair, a bit too quickly.

"Now I'm clean and all, so you can borrow me," said Sebastian.

"Not so fast, Sab. It was Gigi who cleansed you, not me," said Altair stubbornly.

Then, something unexpected happened.

"Aaargh! Get off!" yelled Altair as he tried to take the Sorting Hat off his head.

In a second, Sebastian jumped from his stool onto Altair's head and wouldn't let go. The scene was bizarre.

"Oops, maybe my magic went too far," said Vega timidly.

"No!" Sebastian screamed, "You'll just cheat to get away again."

"Naturally. Now, get off!" said Altair.

'He didn't even try to deny it,' thought Harry.

"Black," a voice called. It was their Head of House, Professor Snape. "Just… take the hat with you and be done with it. I can feel a headache forming in my head. Us normal can only handle so much drama for one day."

Altair kept on struggling for a good 5 minutes though.

In the end, when Altair stopped struggling all together, Sebastian still wouldn't let go of his head, which inconveniently blinded him. That's why Harry had to lead him all the way to their dorm in the dungeon.

As they were dismissed to their dorm by Professor Snape, Harry heard Daphne wondering.

"Strange. I thought Professor Snape would give us his speech once we get in here."

"Huh? What speech?" asked Harry.

"The welcome speech. I heard it has been Slytherin House's traditional since, like, forever."

"Welp. He did say he has a headache," chirped Altair cheerfully, still blinded by Sebastian.

'And whose fault do you think it is?'

"Indeed," agreed Daphne.

She eyed them curiously, noticed that their hands still tangled together, a fact which Harry didn't notice himself. Finally, she nodded.

"I wish you a well-rested night," said Daphne.

"Good night to you too, Daffie," said Altair.

"Good night, kiddo," said Sebastian.

"Good night," said Harry.

Daphne nodded and headed to the girl dormitory.

Harry and Altair headed to their dormitory only find their dormmates – Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini – slept soundly.

Only Nott was awake, reading something on his bed.

"Potter, Black," Nott greeted. Noticing Harry's gaze, he added, "It's been a long day."

"You haven't slept yet?" Harry asked him.

"I will read a little longer," Nott said and returned to his book.

Harry and Altair pulled on their pyjamas (finally Sebastian let go of Altair's head) and fell into bed. The moment his back touched the sheet, Harry drifted to Dreamland.

That night, Harry had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which was unreasonably heavy, and when he tried to pull it off, it tightened painfully – and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it – then Malfoy turned into their hook-nosed Head of House, whose laugh became high and cold – there was a flock of small birds came to his rescue? The birds attacked Professor Snape fearlessly and tore the turban on Harry's head apart – then the birds turned into clowns, and clowns floating everywhere and Harry woke.

He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke the next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.

**Author's note:**

Things really got out of hand in this chapter. I didn't plan for Harry to be in Slytherin at first, but well~.

Writing about Altair was fun, and exhausting. I kept thinking he so died while writing this. Well, at least he is interesting, (and annoying), in my opinion.

I kept forgetting Vega, help me. She's probably my least favourite OC. I love all of my OCs, and Vega is great, and will be great in real life too. But she's the most normal, aka boring.

I'm not trying to do Ron-bashing, I swear. He's just not mature enough, and hard not to do the bashing thing.

Copying the canon part wasn't fun. Don't know if that's nessesary.

Hope everyone else isn't too OOC.


	4. Chapter 3: The Miserable Life of a Slyth

**Chapter 3: The miserable life of a Slytherin Harry Potter**

The next morning, Harry woke up to find Altair looming over him.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. The Sun says hello to you," said Altair.

Surprised, Harry jerked forward, bumping his head against Altair's painfully.

"Ouch!" gasped Altair, clinging his head tightly.

"I'm not sorry," said Harry, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Aww, little Harry is a big meanie~" teased Altair.

"No, I'm not. Besides, it's your own fault to loom over me so early in the morning," said Harry.

"Hmm? So I can do that any other time?" asked Altair.

"Of course not!" said Harry, blushing.

"Welp, too bad then," said Altair.

There was quiet laughter from Sebastian who was lying on Altair's bed. Harry glared.

"It's not that funny."

"C'mon, it's a little funny," said the hat.

"I guess," Harry looked away. "What time is it?" he asked after a moment.

"6:10," replied Altair.

"It's way too early," groaned Harry.

There was a movement in the corner of his eyes. Theodore Nott was awake.

"See, your noisiness wakes Theo up!" said Altair shamelessly.

"No, it's fine. But you may as well turn down your volume, Black," said Nott.

"All right," said Altair.

Harry was surprised Altair agreed with Nott so easily. Then again, they hadn't known each other that well.

"You don't go back to sleep?" asked Altair.

"No, I'm up. There's no point going back to sleep now," said Nott.

"How about me? I wanna go back to sleep," said Harry.

"No, Harry you go to the Owlery with me. I need to borrow your owl."

"I remember you had a snowy owl like Hedwig on the train," protested Harry, yawning.

"Astrophel is Gigi's. I have Rinrin as my familiar, and since I have a second wand, I don't want to try my luck any further.

Harry frowned. What was that supposed to mean? But he decided against asking. "Whatever. Just take her by yourself."

"But I suck with animals. I probably won't be able to tell the differences," whined Altair.

"Fine. I will just have to accompany you to the Owlery, right?" said Harry.

"Yep. And while you're at it, you can write or not write a letter yourself. Not that I haven't mentioned you in my letter," said Altair.

"Huh?" Harry didn't think his relatives would appreciate his letter. Altair should know. Was he mocking him?

"But I know Father would love to read his godnephew's letter."

'Ah, his goduncle.'

"And having someone to write to when you first come to Hogwarts is an important experience, too," added Altair.

So that's his intention all along huh? Altair only wanted Harry not to feel let out. Harry suddenly felt bad for thinking the worst of him. He smiled.

"Thanks."

"What's for?" said Altair, having reached the door. But he was smiling too, not grinning, but smiling, and that was enough.

Harry quickly changed to his robe and got ready for the day. The colour of his robe had changed, but still horrible to look at. But it's fine, he could live with this.

After sending Hedwig, they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As their first week at Hogwarts started, Harry noticed something. Students from all Houses kept shooting him dirty looks, like when he was at Dursleys' when everyone thought him was a freak. Maybe that's what he truly was, if all those looks were anything to go by.

The only people who didn't give him those looks were the Black and Weasley twins, Syringa, Daphne, and Nott. But Harry knew their reasons. The Weasley twins were more interested in Altair, Syringa didn't because of her Master, Daphne was curious (about what he did not know), Nott couldn't care less, Vega was nice to everyone in general, and Altair was an oddball himself.

It was depressing, the more he thought about it.

Malfoy constantly came to his torment before being chase off by Vega or Altair. Obviously, Harry could stand up for himself, but it would only give him more troubles and show him in a worse light - he learnt that the hard way. Why Altair could stand all those hatreds, and still decided it would be a good idea to cause more troubles, Harry didn't know. But he learnt to never compare Altair to what could be called normality.

His Head of House had decided it was wise to ignore Harry completely. The only time he opened his mouth was to threaten him and Altair. Harry heard it was because they were in Slytherin that Professor Snape didn't dock their point. Harry could see why Altair was on his hatred list, but why was he on it too? Was he that much of a freak?

Harry couldn't understand how came everything went like that? He only wanted a happy normal school life for crying out loud!

And how came the professors hadn't caught Altair yet? From the second day being there, the boy always came back to their dorm late in the night, after curfew to be exact, and left early. When Harry asked what he was up to, Altair answered it was a king's duty to know in and out of his castle, despite the fact no one acknowledging him as one. And Sebastian just laughed.

And of course, Altair just had to scheme pranks in classes. Harry wouldn't sell him out, like how he had kept silence about Altair's nightly ventures, but it's hard to concentrate on the lessons when your deskmate seemingly didn't pay any attention. Yet whenever getting called, Altair gave perfect answers to each and every question, as if he had been paying his full attention to the lessons all this time.

'Okay, that's probably the reason why the professors haven't caught him yet' admitted Harry defeatedly 'But still… It's so unfair! Completely. Utterly. Not. Fair. At all!'

On Wednesday, Harry received a letter from his supposed goduncle. It was exactly what one would assume to be a letter from a parent to their child. It made Harry so happy despite everything else. It was as if he had a family cared about him for who he was. Maybe he had. Harry supposed it wouldn't be too bad to have a family with godcousins, goduncle, and his soon-to-be-free godfather.

Friday was an important day for Harry. He had his first classes with Professor Snape, and with the Gryffindors too.

As the mail arrived, Hedwig fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

Dear Harry,

I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?

I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid

Harry borrowed Altair's quill, scribbled Yes, please, see you later on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.

In Potions class, Professor Snape stopped ignoring Harry temporarily to embarrass him by asking those questions that Harry didn't know the answers to. And when he suggested Hermione, or Altair, Harry swore Professor Snape almost took his point before stopping.

'So it's true Snape (Harry tried, but he didn't think Snape deserved the title of a professor anymore) favours their House,' thought Harry bitterly, 'but of course he had to hate me for whatever reason there is.'

Things didn't improve for Harry as the Potions lesson continued. Neville somehow managed to mess up his potion and Snape took the chance to make it worse for both Altair and him. Malfoy, Ron, and everyone else's attitude toward them didn't help the matter. Harry almost forgot why he and Ron were friends in the first place.

'Ahh… It was because of Vega.' remembered Harry. 'Sweet, kind Vega always wants everyone to be friends.'

Nowadays, Harry only enjoyed being in the girl's company. She would comfort and encourage him, and help him with his schoolwork. Vega's intellectual faculties were about the same level as Harry's, so she could easily understand where Harry struggled, unlike some obvious genius who didn't need to study and still could answer all the questions.

Vega was hard-working and patient, and studying with her made Harry feel motived to work harder. Harry knew he was being clinging, but sometimes, life's just too hard for you to carry on on your own.

At 2:55 Harry, accompanied by Altair, Vega, and Sebastian, left the castle to Hagrid's Hut. When he knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang – back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said, "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Vega and licking her ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Vega," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. "And this is Altair."

"Another Potter-Black, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Vega and finally his eyes stopped at Altair, "And a potentially great prankster, too."

"No," said Altair.

"No?" Hagrid questioned.

"Uh huh. I'm the greatest prankster, not 'potentially great'," replied Altair.

"The greatest, eh? I'm sure the Weasley twins would give yeh a run o' yer money. I spent half me life chasin' those twin brothers away from the forest."

"They're good, but I'm the King of Pranksters. And unlike them, you won't even spot me when I go to the forest," said Altair confidently.

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Vega pretended to be enjoying them.

Altair frowned after taking a bite and opened his mouth. However, before he could say something rude, Sebastian stopped him.

As Harry told Hagrid all about his first lessons, Altair muttered.

$Great, you insulted my tea to my face, but pretend to enjoy eating THAT?$

$You deserve it,$ Vega shrugged.

Altair had shown him how to tell the differences between Parseltongue and English the day before, so Harry knew they were using Parseltongue.

'So Vega could speak Parseltongue as well.' He guessed that only made sense, considering she was Altair's twin.

Harry, Altair and Sebastian were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git". This time, Vega was the one frowning.

Harry told Hagrid about Snape.

"But he seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid, "Why should he?"

"Yeah," Altair chimped in, "and he seems to hate me more than you now."

Harry and Vega narrowed their eyes at him.

"You deserve it," they said simultaneously.

After a moment, Vega began, "I have an idea of why Professor Snape hates you so much, Harry."

"You do?" asked Harry, "Why?"

"When I asked Father, he said Professor Snape hates uncle Sirius and your father, so maybe he takes it on you," said Vega.

"Huh? But that's childish," said Harry.

"I didn't say it justifies his behaviour toward you or anything," said Vega quickly, "but it's a reason nonetheless." She offered him a bitter smile.

Hagrid sighed, "Yeah, Professor Snape used to hate James a lot, Harry."

"How's yer dad?" Hagrid asked Vega, purposely changing the topic. "I heard Sirius would come back from Azkaban soon. Poor lad, got locked away in that nasty place while bein' innocent."

Harry perked up at the mention of his godfather, and didn't notice any piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy at all.

At least, not until Sebastian screaming about it.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As Harry, Altair and Vega walked back to the castle for dinner, Harry noticed Sebastian wasn't with them anymore. So Altair finally got rid of him.

Harry's thought wandered back to the conversation with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now?

"Harry…" said Altair and Vega quietly beside him.

'Right,' Harry thought, 'things are hard enough as they are, I definitely don't need more thing to worry about on my already full plate. Let's just let the adults take care of it.'

Or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is blissfully short, and I'm thankful for the fact.

Writing Hagrid's accent is hard.

I really hope Harry would stop sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, but it doesn't seem very likely.

These 3 chapters are the only ones I have in my note in advance, that's why I updated fast. The next chapters will take longer, if I write them. But I doubt I will give up just yet, it's summer, after all.


End file.
